Bad Boy Benjamin
Bad Boy Benjamin is known well for his super-ego, his ignorance, and the fact that he thinks he is better than everyone else. His signature move is known as the BBT, a dangerous spinning DDT which he performs to annihalte anyone in his path. While BBB has his arrogance, BBB has his softer side, which he only shows on rare occasions with friends, and others he respects. BBB's title history to date is a former GWA North American/ United States champion which he won within his first month of his career in the Global Wrestling Alliance In The Beginning Fantasy Wrestling Alliance Bad Boy Benjamin started his wrestling career off in the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance also known as the FWA. His FWA career is vaguely remembered as he only had a short stint there before moving on to the Big Time. The Big Time World Wrestling Alliance Bad Boy Benjamin moved to the WWA (World Wrestling Alliance)in early January, 2004, shortly after the FWA collapsed. The FWA superstars were convinced to joining the WWA by the Owner, Matt Chamois. This is when BBB became known as a professional wrestler. He had a tag-team match with his former boss, Mike McDonald to start off his career. Then his career hit off as the former FWA superstars formed....The New Breed.... Which BBB was a big part of. The New Breed waged war against a group of WWA superstars. The war was ended at a monthly Pay-Per-View, where The New Breed successfully defeated the WWA. Bad Boy Benjamin later split apart from the New Breed. He moved onto other things, feeling rather neglected by the boss of the federation. He had several rivalries with superstars such as John Wolfe, a former FWA superstar, Saint, the Hardcore Champion at the time, and Todd Tellanski. As time ticked by in the WWA, BBB became more an more anxious for gold, and after being denied on several occasions, he thought his wrestling career was at its end, he lost hope, and he sunk into depression. BBB literally gave up. This was, of course, until a legend at the time, Kevin 'The Greatest Man Alive' Johnson, livened his spirits. With the help of Johnson, Bad Boy Benjamin reached the upper card in a matter of weeks. With the meeting of GMA, a faction called 'The Ego Trip' was formed, consisting of Mogul, Kevin Johnson, Shane Ralston, and Bad Boy Benjamin. After several months, BBB noticed something odd, but couldn't put his finger on it. Then, it hit him. During a trip to Asia, the other three members announced that they we're quiting the WWA. BBB was hit hard by this, as he was once again alone, and this hurt him. Then, rumors of the Global Wrestling Alliance started flowing. The Global Wrestling Alliance The GWA is we're Bad Boy Benjamin's career really hit-off. Within his first night in the federation, he became Number #1 Contender for the United States Championship. But BBB had other things on his mind. Mogul was also on the roster at this time. After winning the US Title from Punisher, he faced BTB in a LumberJack match, where he lost. Within several weeks, Bad Boy Benjamin went on a down-ward spiral. Losing to Julian Dark, for his US Title. The following week, BBB vanished from existence...... Triumphant Return 47,433 600 seconds 790, 560 minutes 13, 176 hours 78 weeks 549 days 1 year, 6 months and 3 days..... He's back. March 28, 2007 at 3.01PM, marked history, as unexpectedly, a promo began playing, as fans watched, unknowing at first, until the voice of Bad Boy Benjamin was heard. He received mixed reactions on his return to the GWA, now known as the EHWF, or Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, critics stating that he'd run out on the company within a month or so. This was false. Bad Boy Benjamin, since his on-air return, has won the EuroContinental Championship. He saw many old faces, like Fortune and X-Factor, along with BTB, and Julian Dark. BBB was sure now, that he was here to stay. As the drafting of the EHWF roster occurred, BBB sought back-up, as several members of the roster took jealousy of the legend that was Bad Boy Benjamin, The New Revolution consisted of these people. Greed and Wrath was his savor. Boca Del Inferno, along with X-Factor, Fortune, and Ellie, had already took the federation by storm, but we're lacking the egotism that BBB could bring to there faction. Boca gladly welcomed Benjamin into the stable, and with that, The Essence of Egotism was born. Currently, Greed and Wrath has grown, with several new members. There feud with The New Revolution continues. Within weeks of winning his EC Title, he was cheated out of it by Ace Daniels, back in August '07. There feud still continues, now Bad Boy Benjamins sister being brought into the picture, aligning herself with self-proclaimed 'scum', like Ace Daniels. With Jessica Kightley joining Ace's Abused Society, Bad Boy Benjamin made it his mission to put an end to The Abused Society, Along with Boca, they still reign as EHWF Tag Team Champions. The feud continues, as I update this, and it isn't looking to end any time in the near future. Stables, Tag Teams, Factions The New Breed- BBBs first, real, stable, formed in the WWA. The New Breed consisted of members from the FWA, which died two months before the move. Bad Boy Benjamin John Wolfe David Steele Mike McDonald (Ex. Chairman of the FWA) Joker Jay-Dee T-Money The Ego Trip - Bad Boy Benjamins first major faction. Consisted of BBBs mentor, Kevin Johnson. Bad Boy Benjamin Shane Ralston Mogul 'Greatest Man Alive' Kevin Johnson Greed and Wrath - BBBs current faction, fueding with Follow No Authority and The Abused Society. Bad Boy Benjamin Boca Del Inferno (Leader) Ellie Lee 'Blaze' Bass Fortune X-Factor Matt Margera Wench'' Boca del Inferno and Bad Boy Benjamin - Two time EHWF FullHouse Champions Bad Boy Benjamin Boca del Inferno NOTE: Current EHWF FullHouse Champions. Category:Wrestlers